Star Trek Republic Book Two: The Cock Crowed Twice
by tbrown1994
Summary: In the exciting follow-up, set two years after the events of Stranger In a Strange Land, Captain David Moore must grapple with his own shady past...and a dark secret that could threaten the Federation. Would love any feedback. Probably won't finish this one for quite sometime as its hard to motivate myself since I won't profit from it, and I don't even know if anyone enjoys them
1. Prologue

Prologue

During the day…the streets would be filled with bustle; Humans frequenting the various shops…including fine fabric works or over-hang sidewalk cafes. Rigelians laboring in the Beryllium mines tirelessly. Farmers going to and fro from the city to their farms.

The sounds of chatting, laughing and merriment could be heard from one end of Polar City to the other. One could not go a block without being caught up in the noise and excitement.

That is…while the hot sun shone brightly.

At night…Rigel Four was a very different place.

Two dark figures stood on the corner; their faces were covered with dark hoods.

The only light that illuminated the empty street was a flickering lamp; the pair stood in silence…the only sound were footsteps echoing in the distance.

The echoing slowly got closer; the two figures remained perfectly still.

A figure appeared around the corner; a spindly Rigelian wearing a dark cloak like their own.

He slowly made his way over…casually keeping his eyes away from the pair.

He paused in front of them…and his eyes drifted to the ground.

"You're late," one of them growled.

"I had to be careful," he said quietly…remaining still.

"At lock up…only two remain. They have a triple inter-locking security system…"

He glanced over at the pair.

"I don't know how you expect…"

"We'll handle it!"

The Rigelian stared them down for a moment…a look of apprehension in his eyes.

"Good luck," he whispered, nodding his head.

After he left…the pair remained where they were for a moment.

The figure that'd remained silent…began moving forward.

The other pressed his hand against his chest…stalling him in place.

He turned to question his companion with a glance.

"Are you sure…you're up to this?"

He nodded; his companion studied him with his eyes for a moment.

"Well…then lets get a move on,"

The guard sat at his desk…legs propped up casually on the smooth surface.

In one hand was a padd; in the other…a mug of some steaming liquid.

He was small in stature…but bulky in frame.

His face was clean-shaven…save for a tiny hint of growth.

His eyes focused on the lines carefully; he did not notice a red light flash on the monitor a few inches to his right.

Another guard arrived…and casually leaned over the edge of the desk.

"All quiet," he grunted.

His companion glanced up for a split-second…then quickly returned to his reading.

The second guard remained there for a few moments…vacantly staring off into space.

"Ughhhhh," he groaned.

He slowly moved towards the seat next to his friend…and collapsed into the chair…making a ker-plunking sound as he fell.

A look of boredom and agitation in his eyes…he sank down in his chair.

This fellow was larger than his friend; both taller and quite a bit more portly. The first guard looked to be in better shape.

The second guard glanced longingly at his friends drink.

"Any more in the pot?"

"Just a few grounds…"

The second nodded his head…smooshing his mouth to the side in irritation.

"Howard called in sick tonight…"

The second guard grunted.

"They want one of us to work a double,"

"Hah!"

The second guard's eyes began to wander; they meandered to the monitor sitting in front of him.

He slowly sat up in his chair…moving closer; his eyes focused in on the flashing red light.

"Ay,"

No response from his companion.

He started flipping through surveillance cameras.

He shoved his companion…who glanced up with irritation.

"What?!" he snapped.

The second guard pointed to the monitor.

In red lettering…it read: security system disabled.

Below it…was an image of the cloaked figures.

"Sound the alarm," the first guard ordered. "It might scare 'em off."

The pair snuck in through an empty back-lot; they moved slowly…crouched to the ground.

They came to a tall…metal, chain-link fence.

The pair nodded to each other…and the first began to climb the fence.

The second stood there for a moment…feeling his apprehension grow.

 _"You shouldn't be doing this…"_ he heard a voice say. He felt a pang of guilt with every word.

"Hey! Are you coming?" his companion whispered from the top of the fence.

He tried his best to shake away the apprehension…and began climbing.

When the pair had made their way to the other side…an alarm went off.

The pair shot each other a glance.

"I'm sure it's a false alarm,"

"Yeah…" he replied…unconvincingly.

The pair moved down a dark, empty hallway…their footsteps quietly echoing as they moved.

They turned a corner…and found themselves at the entrance to a vault.

The leading figure pulled out a kit from his cloak; he set it down next to him on the floor…and began digging through it.

"Ah!" he exclaimed quietly with success.

In his hand was a small, pen-like tool. He pressed a button…and a small blue light protruded from the point.

He began passing it over the lock of the vault…as his companion watched from the side.

As he waited…his feelings of anxiety intensified…and for a moment…he could see the face that matched the voice in his head.

A dark-skinned man with dark hair…and a dark moustache lined with gray hairs. His face was filled with disappointment.

"Aha!"

He shook away the image as the vault door opened…and another alarm went off simultaneously.

"Johnny," he shouted. "We gotta go!"

"Shhhh…David, we're already here! Let's get in and out!"

Johnny slipped inside; David stood there for a moment…sighing in regret.

"I'm sorry, Carl," he whispered, and then followed his friend inside.

"I'm not going down there," the first guard grunted…chuckling a little.

The second guard looked from his companion to the monitor…a bit of apprehension in his eyes.

"What do we do?" he asked a bit anxiously.

The first guard sighed…then set his padd down.

He shoved his companion out of the way…and was about to press a button on the keypad…when the image of a man flashed on the screen.

"Gentleman," a Hispanic voice said.

The two guards fixed their eyes on the image…slightly baffled.

"I'm Admiral Carl Velazquez…in charge of the fourth fleet. You will do exactly as I say…and will not tell a soul about what happened here."

The pair shot each other an odd glance…then shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure," the first guard replied, returning to his padd. "Whatever you say, Admiral."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

San Francisco at night was a very calm, and blissful place.

At sundown…the different shops and cafes closed…with the exception of a few bars and restaurants.

A sedate, laid-back atmosphere replaced the hustle and bustle of Starfleet officers and the various alien life forms roaming the streets tirelessly.

A few groups of people here and there…an alien or two quietly navigating the ancient cobblestone roads.

The only sound was the occasional echo of footsteps…or a shuttle-passing over-head.

A pair of Admirals stalked the sidewalks quietly; the soft sound of mumbled chatting echoed around them.

"Another pint, perhaps?"

The other Admiral shook his head; he was an older gentleman…with round, Germanic features…and a long, pointed nose.

"Its late, Sebastian,"

Sebastian let out a small chuckle; he had a more wiry frame…and aged Japanese features.

"Cup of coffee then?"

The Admiral climbed a few steps to an apartment complex…pausing on the third step and turning back.

"I've got a security briefing at 0600," he replied…shaking his head and leaning on the railing.

Sebastian nodded his head curtly.

"I'd best be going then,"

Sebastian turned and headed for the opposite direction.

"Coffee at 0530?"

"I'll see you in the rec room!" Sebastian replied over his shoulder.

The Admiral paused…watching his friend slowly disappear.

After a moment of silence…he slowly slipped inside the building.

The Admiral quietly slipped into his apartment; he set his communicator down on the counter next to the door.

He turned to the computer panel a few feet away…flipping through messages.

At first…he did not notice the figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

He was halfway through a message from a dignitary…when he caught a subtle movement out of the corner of his eye.

He froze for a moment…a feeling of panic washing over him.

A moment passed…and he slowly turned his head.

He could not make out the figure at first; he was completely bathed in shadows.

Hands shaking, the Admiral remained where he was…glancing at the communicator a spitting distance from himself.

The figure motioned towards a chair opposite himself; the Admiral glanced at it…then after a moment had passed…he slowly obliged.

"Pleasure to meet you, Franz,"

Franz glanced at the figure…a look of apprehension on his face.

"Please…don't be shy," the figure said…chuckling.

"What do you want?" Franz stammered…glancing at a phaser on a shelf.

The figure followed his glance…and chuckled again.

"You wouldn't make it," the figure replied…watching the wheels turning in Franz's head.

Franz slowly re-directed his attention to his guest…peering through the darkness.

"Who…"

The figure leaned forward from the darkness; his face was pale and freckled. His head was a mane of fiery red hair. His eyes were an electric blue…piercing Franz.

"You're an incorrigible man, Franz," he replied laughing.

The man's eyes were filled with a twisted pleasure; it was an unnerving sight.

"You've been poking you're nose where it doesn't belong," he said with a twisted smile.

Franz's fear turned to an irrational rage; he leapt to his feet…flashing a fierce look.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The figure remained silent…his eyes carefully studying Franz. His expression never changed…his confidence never wavering.

A moment passed…Franz's nostrils flaring.

The figure held up a hand…waving him to be seated.

"Please, Franz. Lets talk like civilized men,"

The figure held up a weapon with his other hand; it was of an alien origin Franz could not ascertain.

At the sight of the weapon…Franz slowly obliged…his face still red and fuming.

The figure peered at Franz for a moment…piercing him with his eyes.

Franz nervously glanced at the weapon trained at him; the figure glanced down at his hand.

Smiling…he slowly lowered it and sat back in his chair.

He started fumbling around in his jacket with the free hand…retrieving a package of cigarettes.

Straining with the sleeve…he retrieved one…and slid it between his lips.

"Franzy boy," he muttered through the obstruction in his mouth.

He pulled out a metallic lighter…igniting the wick. Franz watched the flame flicker to life.

The sound of burning paper filled the room; the figure took a long suck…then gently exhaled the noxious smoke.

"You've made yourself an un-popular guy," he continued.

Franz peered through the cloud towards the man…his subtle pensiveness replaced with confident clarity.

"At least tell me who you are…"

The man sat for a moment…cigarette between his lips. Ever so gently…he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

His face held an excitable grin; his eyes shifted mischievously.

Franz held his breath in perpetual anticipation.

"Just call me Jonny,"

In a split-second…Jonny had made for the window.

Franz sat for a moment…a look of confusion on his face.

He leapt to his feet…and dashed to the window.

Jonny had all but disappeared…like a ghost.

Franz quickly smashed a button on a comm panel next to him.

"Security…"

Beep.

Franz's eye filled with horror.

In that moment…the peaceful streets of San Francisco…were not so peaceful anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

David groaned miserably.

 _"I thought I had another hour…"_

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!"

 _"God dammit…"_

David sloppily rolled onto his back. He unbearably leaned over himself…and slammed the button on the alarm.

"BEEEE…"

He lazily fell back…rubbing his fatigue filled eyes with his knuckles.

"Ugggghhhhhh…"

He let his eyes wander over the ceiling…letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't deserve this," he groaned.

He bemoaned the tedious, dull gray.

The same color. Every. Single. Morning.

When David stepped out of the shower…he wrapped himself in a towel…and shot a glance in the mirror. He briefly examined the growth from the night before.

He smooshed his mouth to the side…in contemplation.

His eyes wandered to the razor sitting next to his toothbrush; he hung there for a brief instant…considering the possibility.

The thought of lathering up, wetting the razor and slowly combing his face sounded dreadful.

David shrugged his shoulders…and continued onto to his bedroom.

David's eyes slowly dragged across the lines on the padd. The words looked fuzzy and un-focused; he tried squinting...but the symbols seemed to only get blurrier.

David sighed…tossing the padd to the edge of his desk.

He sat there for a moment…hunched over the edge of the wooden table…looking a bit torn.

His eyes slowly wandered to the padd; he let out another sigh…and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck it," he muttered under his breath.

He laid back in his seat…grabbing a cup off coffee perched inches from him.

David held the cup in his hands; he couldn't take his eyes off the padd on the corner of his desk.

His hand started to slowly move…then he stopped.

He started to move it again…then stopped himself.

"God dammit!"

He grabbed the padd…and tossed it across the room…shattering the screen.

Breathing heavily…he glanced around the scene. His eyes began to dart uncomfortably.

 _"What am I doing?"_

David glanced down at his cup of coffee…and started tapping his fingers on his desk.

He slowly set the cup down…and reached for the comm panel a few inches from his hand.

"Dick,"

A moment of silence.

 _"Yeah?"_

"I'm going to the gym. Let me know when the survey team is aboard,"

David inwardly groaned.

He got from his chair…and moved towards the door…pausing when he noticed the shattered padd.

"Oh," he continued. "I need another copy of the duty roster."

 _"Okay…"_

David flashed a sheepish look. He then started chuckling to himself.

Boom! Boom!

David threw a right jab…then a right uppercut.

Pow!

He swung his body down low…unleashing a round of mountain-moving right hooks upon his return.

Crunch…crunch!

He feigned a couple more right jabs…feeling the muscle in his arms turn to jelly upon impact.

He stood in position for a moment…gloves at the ready…panting like a dog.

"Fuck…I'm out of shape," he wheezed.

He tore his gloves off…tossing them on the bench about ten feet away.

He swabbed his face and neck with his t-shirt…casually moving towards the bench…collapsing on the soft cushion.

His body slowly slid down the dull gray wall behind him…his lower back landing where the bench and the flat surface met.

He grabbed his water bottle a few feet from him….and held it in his hands…tossing it back and forth.

He let out a deep exhale…and let his eyelids slowly close momentarily.

He felt his body begin to loosen…and slump over a bit.

His mind began to slowly fade out of consciousness…drifting off to the gentle and warm embrace of sleep.

"Heya, Cap!"

David's eyelids slowly slid open; his vision was out of focus for a brief moment.

He could see a figure standing next to the bag; he slowly sat up…wiping drool from his cheek.

He nodded to the figure…his vision returning.

"Wong," he said quietly…hunching over on his kneecaps.

Wong had a big grin on his face; he was slowly wrapping his wrists…leaning over the bag.

"Care for a round?"

David slowly shook his head…taking a sip of water. His eyes looked glazed and fuzzy.

"Wiped myself out already," he replied monotonously.

He let out another deep exhale. He slowly hobbled to his feet.

"Maybe later," he lied…grabbing his mitts.

"Alright…" Wong replied weakly…his smile slowly disappearing.

David turned and slowly headed for the door.

"David,"

David paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Wong searched David's face…his expression a mixture of apprehension and concern.

"Never mind," he muttered.

David shrugged his shoulders and continued on…inwardly wincing a bit at the look on Wong's face.

 _"I know that look,"_ he mused.

He pushed it to the back of his mind…thinking nothing more of it.

"We still have thousands of samples to collect; our equipment is scattered everywhere!"

David massaged a throbbing vein in his temple. He quietly muttered a Gaelic curse under his breath.

"We will not be bullied or pressured by you! We are not soldiers…we are scientists…and we have a job to do!"

David glared up at the view screen.

"Doctor…" he said quietly and calmly…a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"You and you're officers have harassed and prodded us from the moment we began this expedition…you have no authority to bark orders at us…"

David rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his knuckle…his elbow resting on the arm of his chair.

Dickie turned around and shot David a glance of pure annoyance; David widened his eyes and nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Please…continue," he whispered sarcastically.

"…I promise you…your superior officers will hear about the way you have treated us. By the time I'm finished…you'll be lucky if you can get a job as a janitor!"

David outwardly groaned…then slowly sat up in his chair.

"Doctor," he said…holding up his hand. "Shut the hell up."

The Doctor's face turned bright red; veins popped out of his scalp…and his nostrils doubled in size.

"OOOOOOOOO! I promise you! You're days as Captain are numbered! My brother-in law is an adjunct to a Federation Councilman!"

David squished his mouth to the side in annoyance.

"You have thirty minutes; after that…you're on your own,"

The Doctor began shouting something; David quickly gave the kill gesture to Esther, who was working the comm station.

David let out a deep sigh…rising to his feet and moving towards Dickie at the flight control station.

David made a strangulation gesture with his hands.

"Oh…my…god…"

Dickie let out a subtle chuckle.

"She's all yours; I'm going to my quarters. I don't want to see that man's face again,"

David headed for the turbo lift.

"Captain," Theuma called out as he passed.

David paused…glancing over at him.

"The ion storm isn't due for another two hours,"

David nodded his head.

"Why'd you tell him…"

David chuckled and smiled mischievously.

When David entered his quarters…he slowly dragged his body towards his bed.

He carelessly flopped over…face in his pillows.

"Fuck me," he let out…muffled from the sheets.

He flopped over onto his back…staring up yet again at the dull, gray ceiling.

He let out another exasperated sigh…and ran his fingers through his hair…slightly stretching back his scalp.

"I don't deserve this," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't think so…" the Admiral replied…slowly shaking his head. He wore a subtle but slightly condescending smile on his face.

Carl peered over at him over his desk.

"George…"

Carl leaned back in his chair…grabbing a cup of coffee a few feet from him.

"Not this again…"

George's eyes narrowed.

"He's a shlump…a doofus," he replied…his tone growing stern. "He's only there now because he won't hurt anyone running errands."

Carl took a sip of his coffee…slowly savoring the texture of the blend. He exaggeratedly smacked his lips…then slowly set the mug down on the tabletop.

George watched him carefully with his eyes…Carl nonchalantly ignoring his gaze.

"Ye of little faith…" Carl mused.

George shot him an odd glance…raising an eyebrow in perplexity.

"George…" Carl began.

"I don't support this. Neither will the rest of command…"

Carl locked eyes with George.

"My boy is capable of so much more than you realize…

"That may be…but he is an undisciplined, unstable, unpredictable menace…

Carl leaned forward over the top of his desk.

"That's precisely why he is perfect for this," he said quietly.

"Beep…beep,"

David groaned miserably.

"Beep…beep,"

 _"It can't be already…"_

David sloppily reached over himself…reaching over and slamming his alarm clock.

"Beep…beep,"

Through blurry eyes…David quickly craned his neck over towards his alarm; it was sedate…and the time indicated he'd only been asleep for a little over an hour.

"Beep…beep,"

David's head snapped towards the source of the noise…a look of restrained puzzlement on his face.

It was his computer; a white light flashed continuously…indicating someone was attempting to connect.

Unable to peel his eyes away…David slid down the foot of his bed…and slowly pattered to the monitor.

Squeezing his eyes a few times to shake the fatigue…he carefully plopped down into the chair…and fingered the button.

"Carl?" he moaned groggily.

"We need to talk,"

David ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

"Its one in the morning…"

A brief moment of silence passed between the two men. David could see Carl's arms moving…as if he were folding his hands in front of himself.

Carl peered at David with a stern yet determined look.

"This can't wait,"

David was slightly caught off guard; he returned Carl's glance with a slightly more stoic look.

"I had a new pair ordered…the soles were starting to wear through,"

Esther was motioning to her pair of blisteringly shiny black boots underneath the table.

"I see," Theuma nodded with a glazed but courteous expression.

"Do you like them? I decided to order a slightly off-black…the quartermaster said they would pair nicely with my color scheme,"

"They're…quite lovely," Theuma mused dryly…glancing off in disinterest.

She stared at the side of his for a moment…a look of anxious anticipation in her eyes.

A moment passed…and with a slight look of annoyance, she turned and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Ah! Lieutenant Wong! Lieutenant Garrett! How marvelous to see you both!"

The pair flopped down in chairs seated across from them; Ed had a look of contemplation on his face; Wong flopped his hands down on the table…nervously glancing about in boredom.

Wong let out a huff…and leaned back in his chair casually. He glanced down at the edge of the table…and began rubbing his thumb against the grains of the wood.

"And how are you gentleman?"

Wong slowly glanced up; he raised both eyebrows slowly in response…then lowered his gaze once more.

"I see…"

Theuma glanced over at Ed…who was staring off into space. He slowly counted with his fingers…and mouthed the words with his lips.

Theuma nodded…puffing out his cheeks.

"I think its really nice that we all get together? Don't you agree? I love getting the chance to get to know you all better. We're like a family," Esther spouted…smiling around at the group.

Wong slowly glanced up at her…furrowing his brow in annoyance and discomfort. Ed did not seem to notice.

Theuma placed his fingers on his temple…lowering his head in frustration.

Esther continued to anxiously smile between the men; she pursed her lips as if she were to say something else.

She was interrupted by the doors swooshing open; in entered Dickie…silently taking the seat at the head of the table.

He shot each member a look of restrained irritation; a cold, professional calm washed over the group with his presence.

Esther's smile transformed into a look of solemnity…folding her hands on the table in front of her…and glancing down at them.

Dickie smooshed his mouth to the side…keeping a determined gaze on the group.

His face was stoic…but his eyes revealed a hint of fatigue and futility.

Theuma slowly glanced up…a deer-in-headlights look on his face.

"Commander," he said quietly…breaking the silence and discomfort.

Dickie shot him a look for a moment…then took a sweeping glance of the group.

He leaned forward over the edge of the table…folding his hands in front of him.

"Reports," he said coldly…narrowing his eyes.

Ed, for the first time, seemed to gain consciousness of his surroundings.

He slowly shot Dickie a sideways glance…with a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Dick," he said quietly.

Dickie slid back in his chair…a look of frustration on his face.

"This is still a Starfleet ship," he growled. "Were still going to treat it as such."

Wong started chuckling; Dickie shot him a glare. Wong did not notice.

"Is something funny, Lieutenant?"

Wong slowly glanced up…a cocky look on his face.

"David hasn't even shown for two months,"

Dickie clenched his jaw…his mouth turning to a slight snarl. He peered at Wong for a moment…looking for something to say.

"That's his choice…he's the Captain," he replied bitterly…with restraint.

"Dick," Ed repeated…shooting him another disapproving glance.

Dickie returned his look with a glare.

"You of all people," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Ed narrowed his eyes in hostility.

"Me?" he quietly hissed.

The two locked eyes for a moment; the rest of the group gazed at the two in tense discomfort.

The moment was broken up by the sound of the doors sliding open.

The whole group glanced with looks of slight bewilderment; their expressions ranged from raised eyebrows to wide eyes.

It was David.

He glanced around at the group…then locked eyes with Dickie.

His face was stoic and determined…but his eyes looked weary.

"Everyone get out,"

No one moved for a moment; they exchanged glances of uncertainty.

"Now,"

The group slowly and clumsily rose from their seats.

They padded towards the door…Dickie included.

David placed an arm on his shoulder…shaking his head.

Once the other members cleared out…David slowly moved towards the table…gently lowering himself to the edge.

"Admiral Ferdinand is dead," he said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Dickie gazed upon David…uncertainty in his eyes. A moment passed…and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Yeah?"

David casually looked up at Dickie.

"They think they know who did it,"

Dickie nodded his head…raising an eyebrow and puffing out his lips.

"So…"

"Were going off after him," David made eye contact with Dickie. "You and I."

Dickie nodded his head again…puffing his cheeks.

"Why?"

David let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because there's a murderer on the loose…" David replied sarcastically…gesturing with his hand and shrugging his shoulder.

Dickie chuckled once and rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean…" Dickie replied…irritation in his tone.

David shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He glanced off in disinterest.

"Carl seemed to think I would be good at this,"

"Well we have a ship to run!"

David looked over at him; he slowly moved towards the door.

"We leave in forty eight hours," he said as he passed him.

Dickie watched as he left with a glare.


End file.
